It's Not Scary if We're All Witches
"This doesn't look like a Witch shop!" 'It's Not Scary if we're all Witches '''is episode four of Ojamajo Doremi, and episode four of the entire series. Opening Clip While Doremi is panicking over the previous episodes events, a recap is shown, including Hazuki about to call Doremi a witch as Doremi covers her mouth to try to deny what happened and ending as she imagines herself as a witch frog. Lala and Majorika go across the screen to remark on this and Doremi freaks out before saying her catchphrase. Summary ''Doremi's secret has been exposed to her best friend Hazuki and their new friend, Aiko. But when she decides to reveal everything, Majorika sees no other choice but to make them Apprentice Witch too. However, things soon go sour when the Ojamajo decide they want to remodel the Maho-dou. Recap As she thinks about her decision, Doremi leads Aiko and Hazuki in an unknown direction. They try to ask for an explanation but she refuses, promising to tell them later. They come to the shop and neither Hazuki or Aiko can identify it. Doremi asks them to stay there before running inside, quickly updating Majorika and Lala about what happened. As they freak out, they suddenly spot the girls looking from the window and hurriedly go into hiding as they run inside. Doremi attempts to play it off as nothing but neither of them believe her, and curious to get a closer look Lala pops out of her hiding spot to observe the now hysterical girls. Suddenly, Hazuki puts two-and-two together and calls Doremi a Witch. Doremi screams but to her surprise, nothing happens. Majorika bluntly informs her that because she is an apprentice she can't change into a witch frog yet, but she warns her that if it happens a second time she will. Doremi is very relieved, but Majorika scolds her for being so careless. Doremi pays this little to no mind and goes on to introduce her friends to Makorika and Lala before explaining what happened. Aiko and Hazuki promise not to tell anyone what they witnessed, but Majorika remains doubtful and threatens that she must resort to drastic measures. She scares Aiko and Hazuki until revealing that she is only kidding, she is going to make them Apprentice Witch also. At first, the girls are unsure until Doremi convinces them that it would be a lot of fun and they realize how it could come in handy. Majorika has Lala grab the object containing the taps while the girls sit their items down, and Doremi transforms to show them how to do it, impressing the girls. With that Majorika teaches them the meaning of the word "Ojamajo" and she has them try it out. Aiko volunteers to transform first and she gets it with no problems, but when Hazuki tries she gets flustered after her dress gets caught on her glasses, and by the before she can pull it down, the items disappear. Majorika chastises her and she tries again, this time barely managing. With that, Doremi goes on to show them how to cast magic and they summon their individual wands. Doremi remarks on how different they look from hers as Aiko makes an attempt at remembering her magic spell, but she messes up and gets something vaguely similar to what she was trying to make, but after its deemed poor quality she makes multiple attempts until Majorika yells and points out how wasteful she is being. Hazuki takes a turn and is complimented by Majorika for getting it right on her first try. An envious Doremi decides to try casting her own spell but in the process, she accidentally casts it on a suit of armor, causing it to come to life. The trio ran away in fright as it chases after them with its sword, swinging it around wildly and trashing the place until they manage to make it stop. They are then forced to begin cleaning and Lala points out to Majorika that she should explain to them Forbidden Magic. She agrees and mentions the three types: Healing, Bringing the dead back to life, and Manipulation. She then brings up the exams but because of them still being so new, they're nowhere near ready to even attempt them. The girls request more Magic Spheres but Lala reveals the bag they kept them in is now empty, so they have no choice but to wait until the next day. Majorika explains that they will have to go into the Witch World to obtain more, then explains how she will have Hazuki and Aiko join Doremi in working there. Doremi still doesn't want to do it, but the duo manages to make her reconsider and point out how much fun it will be. Seeing the time, the girls prepare to leave. But they take note of how old-fashioned the shop and they begin wondering if there is some way they could improve it. The next day they arrive with supplies, explaining to Lala that to humans the shop is very unappealing. They feel that it could use a makeover to brighten things up, but they are momentarily distracted when they realize how naturally Aiko is able to fly on her broom. She lands and explains that she had a "talk" with her broom and it decided to cooperate. They begin to get to work after Majorika takes off an amused Lala watches them while wondering how she will take it when she returns. Besides cleaning the shop, the girls also paint it brighter colors, get rid of the foreboding dark atmosphere, make some new items for display and decor, and even come up with a livelier name. In the time they have left, they rush out into town to distribute fliers to everyone in Misora to inform them of the grand reopening of the Maho-do. Majorika returns soon after and is very unhappy to find the shop has been changed, and despite everyone's protest that the previous design wasn't getting her any business, she refuses to budge. But when they take a vote on it she has no choice but to let the changes stick and grumpily chews out Lala for agreeing with the girls. They resume working until seeing the sun beginning to set and they head back outside to observe their hard work. Excitedly they look forward to getting to work the next day. Spells Used *Big tasty steak, appear *Takoyaki, come out *Mr. Mouse, move *Whatever it is, move Major Events *Aiko and Hazuki find out that Doremi is a witch apprentice. *Majorika makes Hazuki and Aiko become apprentice witch. *The shop is renamed "Maho-dou" and gains its very first design change. *Hazuki and Aiko both cast their first spells. *The ojamajo learn about Forbidden Magic. *It's revealed that an Apprentice will only turn into a Magic Frog if she is called a witch twice. Quotes *''Hazuki: Doremi-chan!'' *''Aiko: What's goin' on?'' *''Doremi: Shut up and follow me!'' *''Hazuki: Follow you where?'' *''Doremi: I'll explain later... I probably can't...'' *''Majorika: If you cast such magic bad things will happen to you. So don't do it, First is magic that brings dead people back to life.'' *''Doremi: what if it's cast by accident?'' *''Majorika: I think the caster will die. Next is healing magic.'' *''Aiko: Eh? So if I lost my voice I couldn't heal it?'' *''Majorika: If you use it something will happen to your own body, so it's best if you don't.'' *''Aiko: sounds interesting!'' *''Hazuki: If we worked in the shop wouldn't that be wonderful?'' *''Aiko: Yeah, Being a merchant is in my Naniwa Blood.'' *''Hazuki: Let's do it, Doremi-chan! Okay?'' *''Aiko: Come on! Come on!'' *''Doremi: Sure, Alright. Let's do our best!'' *''Majorika: This doesn't look like a Witch shop!'' *''Aiko: it was weird before.'' *''Doremi: Right! Right!'' *''Hazuki: It looks nice this way.'' *''Majorika: my shop...'' *''Lala: I think it looks better this way.'' *''Majorika: what? what did you guys do?'' *''Doremi: I think it looks better this way too.'' *''Majorika: it's too flashy!'' Dub Changes Episode 4 Dub Changes Errors *After/while Doremi goes through the transformation, the taps buttons vanish. *The leaflet sleeves as Doremi points are Normal pink, light pink, then dark. In the next scene their dark pink, light pink, then normal pink. *The section near Hazuki's eye (the hat flap) is skin-colored. Instead of being light orange. *The straps Lala used to carry the tap box in episode 1 are missing in this episode. *After Majorika stops Aiko from using all of her magic spheres, Hazuki's skirt is missing a dark leaflet. *Despite only having cast magic 1-3 times as Majorika fumes. Aiko is seen with only two magic spheres left when she should have more. *Lala's shoulder is white in the scene where Majorika asks her why she didn't stop the Ojamajo from remodeling. *Hazuki held her tap with just one hand, but a second later both hands are holding onto it. Trivia *Doremi has been shown as a pink Witch Frog in the past three episodes. **Later in the series, she is shown to be a normal colored witch frog but she retains her red hair. *Hazuki is the second and last ojamajo to fail the transformation on their first try. *This is the first instance to show a characters Transformation Pose ending differently. Because she messed up, Hazuki expressed relief when she got it right the second time, rather than posing. **Hazuki was the first apprentice whose original pose was unknown until she transformed again. **Later on in the series, both Onpu and Momoko are shown as Season 1 Apprentice, but their unique poses weren't revealed until the TCG series and official merchandise of Season 1 outfits were released. *When Magical Doremi first aired, this was the first episode shown. **This episode was also included on a DVD that came with various merchandise. *In this episode, the brooms were shown to possess thoughts and feelings. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes